The dragon's Heart
by DevilFawks
Summary: Sequel to 'Love heals a Broken Heart'. Sesshomaru and Fawks decide to Joing Inuyasha and the others in their quest to kill naraku. Inconciquence of their mating Fawks has become a supernatural being. But how stable is she?


Fawks opened her eyes, sunlight drifted into the room from the window. She groaned pulling the blanket up over her head, turning over she realized Sessho-maru was no longer at her side. "Mm…Sessho-maru…? Where have you gone?" She wondered aloud. Pulling away the blanket she let out a scream.

The scream was heard by Sessho-maru in his study, he sighed knowing he would have to explain things to his seething new mate.

_**Several months later**_

"Naraku has grown even stronger now that he possesses the majority of the sacred jewel shards…" Miroku began. "That means he's a great deal stronger then before" Sango continued. "So…?" Inu-yasha asked irritably. "So we can't take him on our own, we need help, Inu-yasha" Kagome replied. The group sat in silence for a long while.

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

"Who was that?" Sango asked. "I don't know, but it sounds like…" Kagome began. Going out side of Kaede's hut, the group saw to figures coming towards them. "Sessho-maru…" Inu-yasha growled his hand going to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Not just Sessho-maru, but Fawks-chan too!" Kagome cheered.

"Hi, every body" Fawks smiled as soon as she reached them. Sessho-maru inclined his head in acknowledgment. But the others were to busy staring at her peculiar state of being, her appearance had changed. "Fawks-chan…what happened to you?" Kagome spoke up. "Well…it's kind of a long story…" Fawks sweat dropped.

_Flashback_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Fawks screeched, storming into her mate's study. Sessho-maru ignored her for a moment, continuing to go over a scroll.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" She yelled. "What is wrong, my mate?" He asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG! JUST LOOK AT ME!" Sessho-maru looked up at her, her skin had come to resemble polished copper, her ears were now pointed, her lips seemed fuller and redder then before, truthfully all Sessho-maru could think of was getting her back in his bed. "Beside the furious expression on you face, I think you look radiant" Fawks blushed, then glared at him. "Don't change the subject Mr. smooth talker! I HAVE A FREAKN' LIZARD'S TAIL!"

"Did you know there are types of demons who only realize their true power after mating?" Sessho-maru asked. Fawks gave him a puzzled look, then her eyes filled with the realization. "I'm…a demon…?" "Not a demon, something much more powerful, a dragon" Sessho-maru replied. Fawks sank to her knees.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you heal so quickly?" "I…never even gave it a thought" Fawks said in a hollowed voice. Sessho-maru cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "This changes nothing, koi, I still love you and I always will" Fawks managed to smile.

_End Flashback_

The little group sat in Kaede's hut; the others sweat dropped as Fawks seated herself in Sessho-maru's lap.

"So Fawks, You came for a visit?" Kagome asked. "Not really, we've come to join you" Fawks smiled brightly. "We, as in both of you?" Sango asked. "Wherever, Fawks goes, I go" Sessho-maru said simply. Fawks smiled awkwardly.

"No chance, there's no way I'm traveling with HIM" Inu-yasha growled. Sessho-maru smirked at his younger half brother. "Inu-yasha, sit" Kagome sighed. "Sessh-kun, stop making Inu-chan feel uncomfortable!" Fawks scolded. "If I must" He said playfully.

"You can 'sit' me all you want Kagome, I'm still not traveling with him!" Inu-yasha said stubbornly. "Inu-yasha…!" "Let me handle this, Kagome" Fawks smiled, slyly. "Inu-yasha…" Fawks called alluringly. Inu-yasha turned to gaze into Fawks big green eyes, she had bent over to him, her hands folded under her chin.

"Can't we PLEASE come along with you?" Fawks purred. Inu-yasha gulped, his eyes traveling down to the top of her Kimono where her cleavage was exposed. "F…fine, but keep your 'mate' out of my way!" Inu-yasha growled, stomping out of the hut. Kagome gave her a demented stare. "Did you see him? He was beet red!" Fawks giggled. Sessho-maru gave a strenuous sigh.

* * *

Kagome lay awake in her sleeping bag, counting all the cracks in the roof. She sighed, turning over, to see Sessho-maru and Fawks asleep with in each other's arms. Kagome smiled to herself, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Inu-yasha watched moodily as Sessho-maru stood behind Fawks as she prayed at Kikyo's shrine. Finishing her prayer, she rose to her feet, turning to face him, a soft smile on her lips. Sessho-maru lovingly brushed her cheek with his hand, before kissing her softly. "I think they make a cute couple" Kagome smiled sitting down next to Inu-yasha. "Feh, yeah, she's sweet and gentle and he's a murdering bastard" Inu-yasha shrugged.

"By the way, shame on you for looking at Fawks that way, she's a married woman, after all!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha looked away blushing. If Sessho-maru had learned of all the dirty thoughts he had had about Fawks when she played that trick on him, he would have surly killed him.

* * *

Inu-yasha, Miroku and Sessho-maru sat around the campfire while the girls (and Shippo) bathed in a nearby hot spring. "I…think I'll go see how they're doing…" Miroku began. But the growls of both Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru stopped in his tracks. "I hope you know the penalty for unwanted attention on a Taiyoukai's mate is castration," Sessho-maru growled, flexing his claws. Miroku gave a little squeak before sitting himself back down.

"Ahhh…this is so nice…" Kagome sighed. "Mmhm!" Shippo agreed. "I'm worried about Miroku trying to get a peek, though" Sango began. "No need, Sessh-kun will keep him in his place" Fawks smiled. Kagome looked at her thoughtfully.

"You really love him don't you?" Fawks gave her a confused look then smiled. "Yes, more then words can say" Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. "I sense a demonic aura…" Fawks whispered.

Sessho-maru's ears perked up to screams, he and Inu-yasha arrived at the hot spring in time to see Kagome, Sango wrapped in towels and Fawks holding up an unconscious Jaken. "It's only Jaken" Fawks sighed. "My lady, I'm so glad you and my lord are all right" The toad demon squealed, as soon as he came to. "So, you were trying to sneak a peak, eh, you little tad pole!" Fawks growled.

"N…no, m…my lady, I…I would never. M…my lord, please!" Jaken pleaded. Sessho-maru turned from them folding his arms into his sleeves. "There is no help for you, Jaken; you are at Fawks' mercy now" Fawks grinned down at him maliciously. "What mercy…?" Jaken shook with fear. Sessho-maru walked back to camp with the sounds of Jaken yelping in pain as Fawks beat him senseless behind him.

* * *

The group rested in a small Inn in a village they were passing through. "Tell me something, Fawks-chan, does the monk always con humans with performing useless exorcisms?" Sessho-maru asked. "Sadly yes" Fawks sweat dropped. Miroku sighed. Kirara and Yoko lay cuddled together fast asleep.

"I'm glad those two are finally getting along" Sango smiled. "Me too" Fawks smiled. "Little brother, do you smell it?" Sessho-maru asked. "Yeah, this whole region reeks of Naraku's stench" Inu-yasha growled. "We're close then?" Kagome asked.

But neither Sessho-maru nor Inu-yasha gave any reply. Sessho-maru rose from his seat, offering a hand to Fawks. "Shall we retire, beloved?"

"Oh, yes goodnight, everyone" Fawks bowed following Sessho-maru from the room.

* * *

"That monk is a bit of a pervert" Sessho-maru said as he removed his armor. "Not just a bit" Fawks sighed. "Isn't that demon slayer his woman?" Sessho-maru asked. "Yeah, but…Miroku's just weird!" Fawks huffed. Sessho-maru came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, he growled nipping at her neck.

"Miroku wannabe" Fawks giggled. "I don't have to try, I will do things to you that would make that monk blush" Sessho-maru growled in her ear. Fawks blushed. "Sessh-kun, we can't here, the others are in the next room" Sessho-maru pushed her to the futon, grinning down at his prize.  
"We'll be quiet"

* * *

Inu-yasha's ears perked up and he growled. "What is it, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked. "They're going at it again, feh, this is like their third time" He growled moodily. "'Going at it'? You don't mean they're…" Sango was too embarrassed to finish her sentence. "But how could that be? They haven't made any noise at all" Miroku said in astonishment.

"Not loud enough for humans to hear" Inu-yasha grumped covering his ears.

* * *

Inu-yasha sat in the outside corridor, while everyone else slept. His gaze lifted up to Sessho-maru emerging from the inn, adjusting his clothing and armor. "Where's Fawks?" Inu-yasha asked noticing she wasn't with him. "Bathing, it seems half-breeds also rise with the dawn" Sessho-maru replied. Inu-yasha growled.

"The others are still asleep?" Sessho-maru asked. "Mmhm, but they'll be up soon; you should go tell Fawks we leave as soon as they're awake" Nodding, Sessho-maru continued down the hall to the bath house. _'Didn't mean now, you moron!'_ Inu-yasha growled to himself.

* * *

Fawks stood in the bathhouse, a small waterfall acted as a shower. Humming softly, she ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the last of the shampoo Kagome had let her borrow. Little did she know, a certain dog demon was watching her as she bathed. Sessho-maru's eyes trailed up over her back, tracing over the copper colored scales that started from the nape of her neck, down to her tail in deep thought. Feeling his eyes, Fawks turned and smiled at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Pulling out of his trance, Sessho-maru looked into her warm smiling emerald eyes. "We leave as soon as your companions awaken" He said coldly, breaking her gaze. "Oh, yes…" Fawks smiled sadly. She turned from him sadly, wondering what had made him so cold towards her all of a sudden.

Fawks' ponderings were interrupted by a pair of warm arms around her waist; she was pulled against Sessho-maru's bare chest. "Do you hate me for it…? Do you wish our mating had never occurred because of it…?" Fawks knew immediately what he meant. "How could you even ask that?" She turned to look at him.

"I love you and it doesn't matter what form I may take on because of it, I will always love you, Sessho-maru" Fawks smiled. Sessho-maru gently caressed her cheek, kissing her passionately.

* * *

The group waited outside Kaede's hut for Sessho-maru and Fawks. "What's taking them so damn long?" Inu-yasha groused. At that moment Fawks and Sessho-maru emerged, Fawks was dressed in armor similar to Sessho-maru's. The group stared at them in astonishment. "I wanted my mate to be safe" Sessho-maru replied.

"Well we should get going…" Fawks sweat dropped.

The small group made their way along a dirt road; Fawks stopped and sniffed the air. "It smells like rain…We should hurry" Kagome and Sango nodded. Suddenly, Sessho-maru and Inu-yasha stopped. "Huh, What is it Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sessho-maru?" Fawks looked at him. Sessho-maru glared off to the east, his hand on Tokijin's hilt. "Something's coming, can't you feel it?" Inu-yasha growled. The girls looked around, waiting for the mysterious presence to make itself known. _'I can sense the demon, it's near but where will it strike? Unless…!'_

"Fawks, Be careful!" Sessho-maru yelled. But it was too late; he could see Naraku's scorpion like tail rearing up behind her. Without another thought, he jumped forward taking the demon's blow. The stinger broke through his armor, embedding its self into his flesh. "Sessho-maru!" Fawks cried running to the side of her fallen mate.

"Heh Heh Heh, is that all you have to offer me?" Naraku cackled. "Naraku" Inu-yasha growled drawing Tetsusaiga. "Sessho-maru, please open your eyes!" Fawks pleaded. Sessho-maru's eyes fluttered open to look at her. "You idiot! How could you do a stupid thing like that!" she yelled.

Reaching up he gently touched her cheek. "My…Love…" he whispered. His eyes slipped closed, his hand dropping at his side. "Sessho…Sessho-maru" Fawks whispered tears running down her cheeks. "SESSHO-MARU!"

Inu-yasha was knocked against the tree for the third time, Miroku and Sango lay unconscious and rain had begun to fall. "Inu-yasha, are you alright!" Kagome asked running to his side. "Ha, you are all still far too weak to defeat me!" Naraku laughed. "You killed him" Naraku turned to gaze at Fawks; her eyes were hidden in her bangs.

"You killed my mate, for that I will show you NO MERCY!" Fawks roared her eyes gleaming red. Her whole body began to glow blue. The iridescent figure began to grow larger and stretch longer until the light burst and in its place stood a gigantic dragon. The dragon's scales were the color of polished copper, its eyes were calm pools of green, horns donned its head and wings sat folded on her back. The dragon threw its head back, letting lose a mighty roar, unfurling its wings for the first time.

Naraku began to sweat, he knew that his power could not compare to this dragon's. In a blast of powerful miasma, he shot into the air, Fawks followed suit, following her prey. Fawks tailed the demon breathing fire at him now and again, Naraku narrowly dodged her blows. _'Damn that wench, I miscalculated her power…I never expected her transformation…' _Naraku released a particularly potent burst of miasma right in Fawks'face.

'_Not even a dragon could with stand that!'_ He smirked. But Fawks broke through the cloud, catching Naraku in her jaws. The demon let lose a terrified shriek as her fangs began to dig into his flesh, tearing him in half. "Do not fear, Halfling, I won't EAT you…" she growled. Fire broke from her throat, roasting the captive Naraku.

He let lose one final scream before, life was ripped from his body.

* * *

Sessho-maru opened his eyes blinking a few times before sitting up, he groaned in startled pain. The wound had healed but the poison was not yet flushed from his system. "So you're alive…" He looked up at Inu-yasha; Kagome was treating Sango and Miroku's wounds. "Where is Fawks?" He asked.

Suddenly, Naraku's burnt corpse fell to the ground alerting the group's attention to the skies. Far above, hovered the gigantic dragon, her eyes widen when they saw Sessho-maru on his feet, not dead. '…Sessho-maru…' With that her body began to glow again, shrinking to the size and shape of a 16 year old girl. The unconscious girl floated back down to earth, into the arms of her beloved.

* * *

"How's Fawks?" Inu-yasha asked Keade. "She hasn't woken yet, it is amazing, Lord Sessho-maru has not left the young girl's side since she was brought to me for treatment. He has taken on the visage of an animal in mourning" Keade replied.

Inside the hut, Sessho-maru sat, asleep against the opposite wall, his mind unconsciously reviewing the encounter with Naraku. The sight of his mate taking back on her human form after killing Naraku played over and over.

* * *

Fawks groaned softly in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I…?" She sighed sitting up. "Ugh…Fawks…" Her attention was diverted to the sleeping demon in the corner. _'Sessho-maru called out for me…In his sleep?'_

She cautiously crawled over to him. "…Fawks…" Sessho-maru groaned. Fawks stared at him, leaning forward she gently kissed his thin lips.

Sessho-maru became aware of a soft pressure on his lips. _'What is this? Who dares to disturb me!…Wait…Fawks…this is how…she would wake me…!'_ Sessho-maru slowly opened his eyes, Fawks' face filled his vision.

Her heavenly green eyes, her soft sakura blossom lips parted slightly gave her the visage of an angel. "Sessh-kun…" She purred. Sessho-maru pulled her into his embrace, secretly thanking Kami-sama she was alright.

**Well there ya go.**

**I'ma try to write another story after this, let's see how it comes out**

**OH! Top secret info from the hardrive of Devilfawks!**

**Another REALLY good story called 'Love and War'!**

**I'm not sure if it's this Fawks or a different one from the Feudal Era **

**any who I know she's a dragon. It's a work in progress and really long to.**

**Toodles **


End file.
